Mr Raindrops
by Bulecelup
Summary: Cagalli menghibur kedua anaknya yang kesal karena tak bisa bermain keluar karena turun hujan dengan cara; membuat kue! A/C.


**Title: **Mr. Raindrops.

**Pair: **Athrun Zala / Cagalli Yula Athha.

**Rate: **K.

**Genre: **Family/Romance.

**Summary: **Cagalli menghibur kedua anaknya yang kesal karena tak bisa bermain keluar karena turun hujan dengan cara; membuat kue! A/C.

**© Gundam SEED / Destiny **Belongs to Sunrise.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Cagalli Athha Zala menaikan pandangan matanya dari berkas-berkas kerjaan yang sedang ia teliti ulang.

Di depannya ada dua anak kecil tengah menempelkan kedua tangan mereka di kaca jendela yang menjadi penutup jalan ke beranda luar rumah, kepala mereka sama-sama terengah ke atas, melihat rintik air hujan turun dari langit membasahi rerumputan halaman rumah.

Cagalli menghela nafas, dia melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan menaruh berkas kerjaannya kembali ke atas meja kopi yang ada di samping sofa yang ia duduki.

"Aaron, Astral." Cagalli memanggil mereka.

Sontak kedua anak kecil itu menengok kebelakang saat mendengar nama mereka di panggil oleh sang ibu. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu mengedipkan mata mereka yang berwarna hijau emerald, dan rambut biru mereka sedikit bergoyang saat memutar badan.

"Mama, hujannya tidak berhenti, kami tidak bisa bermain keluar ataupun pergi main kerumah paman Kira dan Bibi Lacus." Gadis kecil bernama Astral memasang wajah merajuk, dia paling tak betah jika harus berada di dalam ruangan, karena dia senang sekali bermain di luar.

"Iya! Lagipula Papa sedang tidak ada, jadi terasa semakin membosankan!" Aaron, kembaran laki-laki dari Astral ikut menimpali saudarinya. Dia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Cagalli lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kedua anaknya ini memang tak suka hujan, karena hujan membuat mereka harus berada di dalam rumah seharian. Sedangkan mereka sangat suka untuk bermain diluar.

Perempuan pemimpin ORB itu mencari cara agar anak-anaknya tak merasa bosan, karena Cagalli sendiri juga merasa bosan. Apalagi Athrun sedang tak ada dirumah, membuatnya semakin bosan saja!

Tiba-tiba Cagalli memiliki ide.

"Ah... bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue?" usul Cagalli.

"Kue?" Aaron dan Astral menyahut berbarengan lagi. Cagalli tercekluk sedikit melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang selalu bereaksi pada waktu bersamaan.

"Betul, ayo kita ke dapur, Mama akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue nya untuk kalian." Cagalli berdiri dengan cepat dari atas sofa, berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di dekat tangga untuk ke lantai dua.

"Yay!" Aaron dan Astral mengikuti langkah Cagalli sambil melompat-lompat kecil, kedua anak berambut biru gelap itu membantu mama mereka yang mengeluarkan peralatan untuk memasak dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dari lemari dapur.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Athrun berlari turun dari mobilnya, dia langsung di sambut dengan guyuran air hujan saat dia keluar dari sana.

"Ah, hujan ini menyebalkan sekali..." umpatnya, mengusap pundak jaketnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Setelah memastikan dirinya tak terlalu basah, Athurn membuka pintu masuk rumah. Karena dia tahu jika dia langsung masuk begitu saja, lantainya akan menjadi basah. Dan dia akan dimarahi oleh Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli..." Athrun baru saja mau menyahut nama Cagalli, tapi dia dihentikan dengan aroma manis dari kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven oleh Cagalli.

"Ath!" melihat Athrun berdiri di pintu depan, Cagalli buru-buru menaruh Loyang kuenya di atas meja dapur dan bergegas menghampiri Athrun. Memberikan kue yang baru jadi itu ke tangan Aaron dan Astral yang tak sabar ingin menghiasnya.

Cagalli memberikan ciuman kecil dibibir Athrun, yang langsung di susul dengan lenguhan '_Ewww~_' dari Aaron dan Astral.

"Hey, berciuman itu tidak dilarang, lho." Komen Cagalli karena mendengar eluhan jijik kedua anaknya yang melihatnya mencium Athrun.

"Ha-ha-ha, namanya juga anak-anak, sudahlah..." canda Athrun, memberikan kecupan kecil diatas kepala Cagalli. "Ngomong-ngomong aku mencium bau manis, kalian sedang membuat apa? Kue ya?"

"Iya! Dan kami yang akan menghiasnya!" seru Astral, memberikan kantong penghias yang berisikan cream gula kepada saudaranya.

Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama tertawa melihat kedua anak mereka berebut untuk menghias kue yang mereka buat sama-sama, saling menukar pandang, menyiratkan kebahagiaan karena memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan keluarga yang bahagia.

Mereka sudah tak mempermasalahkan hujan deras yang masih membasahi rumah mereka, melupakan segala penat yang disebabkan oleh hujan tersebut.

Karena mereka sudah berkumpul semua, menjadikan suasana lebih menyenangkan.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(music mode author: "Watashi no koi wa Hotch-kiss", by: Aki Toyosaki/Yui Hirasawa)

**MATTGASM: **...Lagi-lagi dapet bisikan setan... ck. *_kena lemparan tong sampah_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Mr. Raindrops_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Amplified _untuk soundtrack dari _Gintama_.


End file.
